Of Skates, Charms and Kisses
by Stardust98
Summary: She smiled. Because even though her ass still hurt, even though she was still occasionally slipping and stumbling in her skates, and even though she was freezing, Lovina felt warmth and her heart fluttered as Antonio took her other hand and twirled her around gently, eyes soft with adoration and love. SpainxFem!Romano. AU. Sequel to He Makes Me Smile.


***steps out nervously* E-Eh . . . heh . . . . Howdy t-there!**

***gets tomatoes thrown at her***

**Ow, hey, hey, hey! Sorry for not updating my stories recently . . . School is such a pain in the ass . . . I will be updating my stories soon though, so don't worry! Here's a little one-shot to keep y'all entertained for the time being. This is a sequel to 'He Makes Me Smile'. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ice-skating.

They were going ice skating.

Seriously?

Lovina Chiara Vargas sat on the couch, waiting for her boyfriend, Antonio, to pick her up. She fiddled with her coat sleeves and bit her lip, nervous. She had only ice-skated once before, and never wanted to do it again. The last time she had gone to the ice-skating rink was with her grandfather and Feli, and while her sister had learned how to do it quite quickly (ever the perfect one), Lovina only ended up falling on her ass. And it was not fun.

She loosened the soft yellow and red striped scarf on her neck, wincing at the memory. She really didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of the Spaniard . . . But she couldn't say no to those pleading emerald eyes when he had asked her. He looked at her with such hope, that she softened.

Damn. It.

That kicked-puppy look was her weakness. Bastard probably knew it too.

She looked down at charm bracelet on her wrist, and smiled a bit when memories of Valentine's Day flashed in her mind. Antonio had gotten her another charm for it, and it was of a small, tiny tomato. The same one she had been eyeing when they had gone to the mall together.

'_Stupid moron . . .'_ Lovina thought, still smiling that tiny smile.

A knock on the door startled the girl, and after taking a moment to calm down, she stood up to answer it, and was immediately pulled into a warm, tight hug. It was Antonio; he chuckled softly when her cheeks turned a rosy pink. She hugged him back timidly, and he grinned happily.

"Aww! Ve . . ."

Unhappy that her moment with Antonio was interrupted, Lovina whirled around, and saw Felicia. She scowled at her younger sister, who just smiled, eyes soft with adoration. That was when the girl realized that the Spaniard still had his arms around her waist. She turned and pushed him away, blushing deeply.

"Feli, you know your sister doesn't like it when you stare at her and Antonio," All three of them looked towards the source of the deep, accented voice, only to see Julius, the Vargas sisters' grandfather, coming down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he crossed his arms and leaned against the handrail.

"But _nonno_! Lovi and Toni are so cute, ve!" Feli chirped, causing her sister to growl, and Antonio to laugh merrily. Julius just chuckled, amber eyes glinting with clear amusement and mirth.

"Alright, you kids have fun," Julius' gaze then turned serious. "But not too much fun. My nipote is much too young to lose her virginit-"

"_Nonno_! Shut up!" Lovina hissed, face heating up with embarrassment. Antonio tilted his head, not knowing what exactly Julius meant about 'too much fun', and the girl sighed, before grabbing her boyfriend's hand and pulling him outside the house. "_Bastardo vecchio_ . . ." She muttered as both of them started to walk down the street. Julius' amber seers widened at her words.

"I'm not old . . . Right, Feli?"

Felicia gulped at the question, not sure on how to answer it. She didn't want to make nonno feel bad . . . But she didn't want to lie, either!

"Uh, y-you're . . . U-Um, I have to go study for a test, _nonno_, _ciao_!" She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, and Julius watched her until he heard the sound of her room door closing. He sighed, until he realized . . .

_'Wait . . . Feli never studies unless Ludwig is helping her . . .'_

"Hey! Feli! Come back here! Felicia!"

* * *

"This is going to be so fun, Lovi! I can't wait!" Antonio exclaimed, his emerald eyes alight with excitement.

"Yeah . . ." She said, not sounding as enthusiastic as the Spaniard. Although he wasn't good at reading the atmosphere, he noticed this, and he looked at her, concern clear in his features.

"Is something wrong?" Lovina immediately shook her head. "_Estas segura_?" She nodded this time, avoiding his gaze.

Antonio frowned, unconvinced, but didn't question her again.

"I can do it myself, b-bastard . . ." She grumbled, letting go of his hand.

"Okay, Lovi. If you say so!" He smiled, and stared at her as she entered the rink.

It was all okay at first. Well, Lovina wasn't skating as well as everyone else, but hey, she managed to not fall for more than three seconds. She managed to skate to the center of the rink, becoming more confident as she skated the best she could. Slowly, Lovina turned around, putting her hands on her hips and smirking victoriously at Antonio.

"I told you I could do it, bastard!" Lovina said, and as soon as she turned back around, she found herself falling on to the ground, and squeaked in surprise as she fell on her backside. The Spanish teen quickly skated over with ease, and helped the girl up, immediately checking her over for any injuries. She got up, frowned, and muttered curses under her breath, frustrated. "_Cazzo_!"

"_Querida_, it's alright," He said softly. "Don't get frustrated. Come on, I'll help you practice!" He grinned, and held out his hand to her, which she took slowly, her cheeks flushed. Something gleaming on her wrist caught his eye, and he beamed at seeing the bracelet he had given her on her wrist. His Lovi must have taken good care of it, because it still shone as good as new.

"Now, all you have to do is slide forward . . . That's it. Now start transferring your weight to each leg, one at a time . . . _Buen trabajo, amor_! You're doing great!" He grinned, and slowly helped her move so that she was beside him. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, and together, they skated around the rink.

Antonio spun her towards him, so that they were face to face with each other, and kissed her tenderly. The girl kissed back gently, cherishing the warmth of his embrace.

She smiled.

Because even though her ass still hurt, even though she was still occasionally slipping and stumbling in her skates, and even though she was freezing, Lovina felt warmth and her heart fluttered as Antonio took her other hand and twirled her around gently, eyes soft with adoration and love.

Suddenly, she felt the grip on her hand loosen, and held on to the rails on the walls of the rink. The girl turned around, olive eyes searching for her boyfriend, and Lovina covered put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling. There Antonio was, laying flat on his stomach, smiling sheepishly and attempting to get up, only to fall onto the ice again.

She started to laugh, and Antonio joined in, laughing as well, happy that she was happy.

* * *

**_Italian:_**

_Nonno (Grandfather)._

_Bastardo vecchio (Old bastard)._

_Ciao (Hello/Goodbye)._

_Cazzo (Fuck)._

**_Spanish:_**

_Estas segura? (Are you sure?)._

_Querida (Dear, darling)._

_Buen trabajo, amor! (Good job, love!)_

**What do you all think? I'm a little iffy . . . But when am I not? XD **

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


End file.
